Soloing Guide by lightmagician60
(UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Notes * Now there are some jobs that will have parts to them self, they are "BLU""BST". * And their are some Jobs who can't solo, so they are not in the guide, they are "WHM""BRD" * and at Lv30 the main part of the guide will be base with DNC as a sub * and some of you may ask why?, at lv15 DNC gets "Curing Waltz" a move that cures you at the cost of 20 "TP" not MP * * = FOV Page. 1 star = page 1, 2 stars = page 2, etc, etc. anyway let start the Music....arr Guide begin Bastok Lv1-5 South Gustaberg - Huge Hornet* - Lv0 - by gate Tunnel Worm - Lv0 - by gate North Gustaberg - Huge Hornet - Lv0 - by gate Tunnel Worm* - Lv0 - by gate (Note: the bees drop Honey that you can sell at the bastok AH) Lv5-6 Zeruhn Mines - Ding Bats - Lv1-3 - Anywhere Tunnel Worm - Lv1-3 - Anywhere Mouse Bat - Lv2-3 - Anywhere River Crab - Lv2-4 - Anywhere (Note: this is more or less a small place to get 1-2 LVs) (Note: all mobs drop "Zeruhn Soot" it can be use to make gil on the Bastok AH, or Bastok fame) Lv6-10 South Gustaberg - Maneating Hornet* - Lv2-6 - the Hill F1 there is a way up right across from the zone at B.Markets Goblin Thug - Lv3-8 - the Hill F1 there is a way up right across from the zone at B.Markets Goblin Digger - Lv5-8 - the Hill F1 there is a way up right across from the zone at B.Markets North Gustaberg - Maneating Hornet - Lv2-5 - the Hill F1 there is a way up at (J-8) Goblin Thug - Lv4-8 - the Hill F1 there is a way up at (J-8) Goblin Digger - Lv5-8 - the Hill F1 there is a way up at (J-8) (Note: Beware: of the digger at 1st, & DO NOT (until L9) go up to the 2nd floor if you don't what to die) (Note: North is more of a walk to get there, but there are more bees) (Note: Beware: Honey is a good gil maker, some high level players can make it hard to find bees) (PS: to All "High Lv" Gil Hunters, go to Riverne & hunt Hippos. if your a "High Lv" Cook/Alchemist then go to Giddeus) (Note: Again the bees drop Honey) Lv10-13 Konschtat Highlands - Huge Wasp* - Lv7-10 - (F-10) Strolling Sapling* - Lv7-10 - (G-11/H-11) Rock Eater - Lv7-11 - (G-12/G-13) (Note: Rock Eaters are easy to beat(if they don't link) but are by goblins,) Lv13-15 Konschtat Highlands - Huge Wasp** - Lv7-10 - (F-10) Amber Quadav**** - Lv8-10 - (K-11) Amethyst Quadav**** - Lv8-10 - (K-11) Young Quadav**** - Lv8-10 - (K-11) Mist Lizard** - Lv10-12 - (G-11/H-11) Lv15-19 Konschtat Highlands - Goblin Ambusher***** - Lv12-16 - Gob Camps: "(E-9) by the road" Goblin Butcher***** - Lv12-16 - Gob Camps: "(E-9) by the road" Goblin Tinkerer***** - Lv12-16 - Gob Camps: "(E-9) by the road" (Note: i will find more camps) Sandy Lv1-4 West Ronfaure - Tunnel Worm - Lv1 - by gate Wild Rabbit - Lv1 - by gate East Ronfaure - Tunnel Worm - Lv1 - by gate Wild Rabbit - Lv1 - by gate Lv4-7 West Ronfaure - Carrion Worm* - Lv1-5 - (H-7/G-7/G-6) Ding Bats - Lv1-5 - (H-7/G-7/G-6) Forest Hare** - Lv1-5 - (H-7/G-7/G-6) East Ronfaure - Carrion Worm** - Lv1-5 - (G-7/H-7/H-6/H-5) Ding Bats - Lv1-5 - (G-7/H-7/H-6/H-5) Forest Hare*** - Lv1-5 - (G-7/H-7/H-6/H-5) Pugil* - Lv1-5 - (G-7/H-7) (Note: the Pugils & Hares can be hard to find at a Lower level) Lv7-10 West Ronfaure - Scarab Beetle**** - Lv3-6 - (Anywhere) Orcish Fodder**** - Lv3-8 - (Anywhere) Orcish Grappler**** - Lv3-8 - (Anywhere) Goblin Thug***** - Lv4-8 - (Anywhere) Goblin Weaver***** - Lv4-8 - (Anywhere) Orcish Mesmerizer**** - Lv4-6 - (Anywhere) Goblin Digger***** - Lv5-8 - (Anywhere) Goblin Fisher***** - Lv5-8 - (Anywhere) Wild Sheep***** - Lv5-8 - (Anywhere) East Ronfaure - Scarab Beetle***** - Lv3-6 - (Anywhere) Forest Funguar**** - Lv3-6 - (Anywhere) Orcish Fodder**** - Lv3-8 - (Anywhere) Orcish Grappler**** - Lv3-8 - (Anywhere) Orcish Mesmerizer**** - Lv3-8 - (Anywhere) Wild Sheep***** - Lv5-8 - (Anywhere) (Note: i will try to give better camps...) Lv10-15 La Theine Plateau - Gale Bats***** - Lv6-8 - ( ) Strolling Sapling* - Lv7-10 - ( ) Huge Wasp* - Lv8-12 - ( ) Akbaba** - Lv9-13 - ( ) Grass Funguar***/***** - Lv11-13 - Dichs Mad Sheep** - Lv11-13 - ( ) (Note: Gale Bats spawn only at night 18:00-6:00) Lv15-19 La Theine Plateau - Mad Sheep**** - Lv11-13 - (H-7 ) Poison Bat***** - Lv11-14 - ( ) Thickshell**** - Lv12-14 - (H-7) Poison Funguar***** - Lv14-16 - Dichs (Note: Poison Bats spawn only at night 18:00-6:00) Windy Lv1-5 West Sarutabaruta - Bumblebee - Lv0 - by gate Tiny Mandragora - Lv0 - by gate East Sarutabaruta - Bumblebee** - Lv0 - by gate Tiny Mandragora - Lv0 - by gate (Note: funny how Page 2 is easier then Page 1) Lv5-8 West Sarutabaruta - Savanna Rarab** - Lv1-5 - (H-11/H-10/H-9/J-9/J-8/K-7 ) East Sarutabaruta - Savanna Rarab*** - Lv1-5 - (G-10/H-10/J-10 ) (Note: Sarutabartua is odd, still no Page 1) Lv8-10 West Sarutabaruta - Crawler**** - Lv4-8 - (Anywhere) Yagudo Acolyte****/***** - Lv4-8 - (Anywhere) Yagudo Initiate****/***** - Lv4-8 - (Anywhere) Yagudo Scribe****/***** - Lv4-8 - (Anywhere) Giant Bee***** - Lv5-8 - (Anywhere) East Sarutabaruta - Carrion Crow***** - Lv2-5 - (Anywhere) Crawler***** - Lv3-6 - (Anywhere) (Note: Again i will try to get better camps) Lv10-12 Tahrongi Canyon - Pygmaioi**** - Lv7-11 - ( ) Killer Bee**** - Lv8-10 - ( ) Lv12-16 Tahrongi Canyon - Akbaba*** - Lv9-13 - (F-11/G-11 I-7/I-8) (Note: Beware: at night 18:00-6:00, 3-5 Skeletons & 1 Ghost spawn where the Akbaba spawn) Lv16-19 Tahrongi Canyon - Canyon Crawler***** - Lv11-13 (H-8)(I-8) by a tree Wild Dhalmel***** - Lv14-16 (I-7/I-8) All Nations Lv19-24 Buburimu Peninsula - Sylvestre* - Lv15-19 - by Outpost & (F-8/F-9/E-8/E-9) Mighty Rarab* - Lv15-18 - by Outpost Lv24-27 Buburimu Peninsula - Carnivorous Crawler*** - Lv20-23 - (H-9) upper cliff Bull Dhalmel***/**** - Lv20-24 - (I-8/J-8) Poison Leech**** - Lv21-25 - (H-9/G-9) Lv27-31 Buburimu Peninsula - Poison Leech**** - Lv21-25 - (J-7/K-7) Beach Bull Dhalmel**** - Lv20-24 - (J-6/J-7) Lv31-?? Qufim Island - Land Worm - Lv25-27 - (I-8) (Note: Beware greatly of Link. )